I Would Just Like You To Know
by CorrieFan8081
Summary: "There's no point in lighting the fuse, if you're not going to stick around and watch the fireworks." Leanne Tilsley tragically dies in the Victoria Court fire along with her new fiancé Kal Nazir. Here lies the goodbyes of her nearest, dearest, mortal enemy and the man that never got the chance to save her from her final battle.
1. Chapter 1: Eva

_**Hi again!**_

 _ **I fancied a change from All Roads Lead To You so I decided to upload this which has been sat in my docs for ages. Just to clear things up; Leanne has died in the Victoria Court fire with Kal but Simon had not abused her. Carla and Amy saved though and did not die.**_

 _ **Also...It can be more if anyone likes it so do let me know your thoughts! Thanks again! :-)**_

* * *

 **Goodbye From Me: Eva**

Sister. It was something I always assumed I would never ever have. As a little girl I would play dolls and dress up alone, wishing I had someone to play with; a friend, a sister. Someone to moan about boys to, share secrets and gossip with, I wanted to nick her make up and her clothes. I wanted a sister so badly Leanne and when I got one, I lost her.

Mum always did the best for me as a kid. She'd get up extra early on a school day just so she could braid my hair, make my lunch and walk me to school. God I loved it, my little pink ribbons blowing in the wind as I ran to school, Mum shouting after me.

I started high school by the time you were a married woman. I developed a gobby, loudmouth persona to help get me through the days. Endless days of learning and listening but still I remained alone. Mum began to date Karl and well, we both know how that one ended. I suppose I should say we both 'knew' how that one ended. I guess that is something we will all have to get used to now, speaking about you in the past tense.

Leanne, I wanted you to understand that I never hated you. Well, maybe I did at first but it was because I was jealous. Mum had known you for all of five minutes and yet she loved you just like she loved me. She adored you, right to the end hun and she wasn't the only one. You were the best sister I could have wished for despite waiting over twenty years to meet you. I am so pleased you were my sister and here is why:

We loathed each-other when we first met and once Mum told us both exactly who she was to you. Now I understand why you hated us both, really I did. Mum had abandoned you and given me everything she never gave you. I was also a pain in the backside too. I could have been supportive and caring but no, I was a diva and I flippin' regret it. We said some horrible things to each-other and I also made you feel uncomfortable, unwelcome and unloved. Like when it was Mum's birthday and I declared it was 'Family only'. I watched your face fall and you leave in a rush. What I would give now to see you smile, laugh or call me a bitch like you always did. God I miss you Leanne. Then when Carla ran Mum over, we finally came together as sisters proving how alike we really are. Were. You stood by Mum and allowed her to get to know you better and we became proper sisters for a while too.

Then I had to mess it all up. Even to this day, sat, wishing you were alive I don't know why I had to go there. Why I felt the need to date your ex-husband(Nick, not Peter). Again, I apologise sis. I was foolish and didn't see what that must have done to you. It must have eaten you alive knowing that Peter had been with Carla and I was datinf your other ex. It ended between us pretty quickly but it still happened just like the fire that took you away from us all Lea. The fire spread so quickly and there wasn't enough time to save you. I wish I had been in there, I could have found a way out for you or even stood in the place you had when the roof collapsed and the fire engulfed the flat that you had ran into to save Carla and Amy.

Saved, that is exactly what you did for Nick. You saved him from dying in the crash his own brother caused by nursing him and loving him. If we had been given the chance to do the same with you. No matter how long the journey and how bad your injuries were; we would have taken care of you. Just like you took care of everyone else around you. Me, Simon, Peter, Nick, Mum and just about everyone else.

I don't suppose you would feel the same way about me because you had a sister from the beginning. Toyah says such lovely things about you and you'd love the stories she's been telling us all about you. Still, the stories and memories don't fill the emptiness when you aren't here anymore. We've all realised that. You may not be here, living and breathing the same air as us but you will always be here. Always in our hearts, minds and you'll always have been my sister.

But, I did want to say thank you. Thanks for being there when I needed you. Be it for talks about fashion, blokes or even talks in general. You were the best sister I could have asked for and I hope you know how much you meant to me Leanne.

I would like just you to know that I loved you so much Leanne as my sister and my best friend. I may have only known you for four years but I hope you understood how much I cared for you in those years despite how much of a cow I was . I also want you to know that you brought laughter, tears and happiness to our crazy family and we will still giggle, cry and smile when we think of you Leanne. You will always be my sister. Always and forever.

 _Goodbye my lovely sis, I will always think of you hunn. Forever in our hearts and always with us. 'Ave fun up there and don't forget us all down 'ere._

 _Love ya_

 _Eva. Xxxx_


	2. Chapter 2: Toyah

**G** **oodbye From Me: Toyah**

DNA. That's all they ever seem to nag about. How this chromosome and that chromosome don't match; therefore there is no 'biological' relation. It always used to wind me up when we were kids Leanne. They'd always say we weren't actually sisters. Yes, biologically we had no links, different fathers and mothers. Yet it felt so right having you as my big sister even if we lived apart towards the end.

I remember the very first time we met. I was five, pretty quiet and so excited to see you. You were nearly six and I thought you were fantastic! The way you kicked a football across the estate- almost one end to the other- straight past Barry Barnes' house and counting. I loved the fact that you said funny things...insults, a comeback for everything. I would giggle until I cried when you answered the teachers back in school, telling them to 'Bugger off' and 'Get stuffed.' Hey, you were a bloody nightmare from an early age but we wouldn't 'ave had you any other way.

There was once the time you got into a catfight in the Year Seven bogs at 'igh school. Yankin' someone's 'air out 'cos she looked at ya funny and called you a 'slapper.' You certainly were a slapper... Whacking her one across the face. You loved it until she turned on you and punched you. The headteacher had to split ya up; kicking and screaming you were. Kicking and screaming at the headteacher; tellin' him you'd get him put in prison if he ever touched you again. Touch you? Blimey, never looked you in the eye ever again.

We were dead 'appy when me Mum and your Dad got engaged. Well, it wasn't like the proposals any of us have 'ad but it was a proposal. They went down the White Horse on a Saturday night and came back plastered and engaged! We laughed so much the next day when they told us how it happened. Les said he could never imagine 'imself being married and Mum askin' him if it was a challenge. They agreed it was; three months later they were Mr and Mrs Battersby.

You were sixteen and I was fifteen when Dad got the letter from the council- we were moving from the grotty estate in the arse-end of nowhere to Weatherfield. Well we thought it was crap. No clubs, fit lads or even a place to hang out. We terrorised the local oldies, blasting the Spice Girls at full power whilst we dressed like them. High ponytails, short skirts and gobs like the Mersey Tunnel. Ha, I'm cringing just thinking about it all. Mum and Dad thought it were great; new house, new street and new people. They got their jobs- Mum in the factory and Les...er, I don't remember what he did to be honest.

You met Nick too. One night on your way home. He was sweet and charming and gorgeous, which is exactly what you said. There was one time when you stood at the window, watching him at the Mechanics making gooey eyes at him and telling me how "Cute and Smart" he really was. I couldn't have given a toss at the time but I see it now. I see how much you meant to him and how desperately he tried to save you, love you and was willing to nurse you back to health again if you'd have woken up. He's broken without you, we all are.

Still, it only took a few weeks before you came back from Scotland as Mrs Tilsley. Sixteen and married. Sounded like some awful reality TV programme. You were dead 'appy at first- until Gail found out you and Nick were married and had gone behind everybody's back to seal the deal. I found it funny at first. You were married before you were even old enough to vote. It was funny, funny until you came home in floods to me and told me you were pregnant. You were horrified. Disgusted. Upset. Nick wasn't exactly best pleased either, skipping down to Weatherfield Abortion Clinic to get rid of your baby before you had the chance to tell him the truth; you did want your baby and even up until that fateful day when the flames trapped you- you wished you had kept your baby.

He left you, heartbroken and divorced before your eighteenth birthday. You were tough as old boots though, battling on and finding new things to enjoy- including the drugs. Jez Quigley and his heavies threatening you to rob the Rovers or they'd kill you. God you were tough- fighting on until they attacked you and the drugs sent you out of Weatherfield to Amsterdam.

It was miserable without me partner in crime; us against the world. Good old Battersby Barbies- which is what they called us on the Street. I soon fled the dreary street after I had me own problems. I settled in London until I felt ready to move up north again with Spider.

You you had managed to go back to Weatherfield and settle despite being a lap dancer, having an affair with your fiancé's Dad and being a prostitute- serving your new best friend's husband. Again, tough as old boots but not tough enough.

Peter and Simon came into your life and turned it upside down. You had a family, filled with love and commitment to a child that you loved like the one Nick forced you to get rid off. Peter's booze cruises soon got in the way and you ran to Leeds before he came and begged you to try again. You were happy and finally becoming a stable family unit.

Nicky soon came crawling back to Weatherfield, luring you with his fancy bar ideas and telling you his feelings never went away. I was furious at the time, disgusted that he had even had the nerve to speak to you about his feelings; let alone bed you. But, I see it all now. He did because he knew how you felt and he had never stopped loving you. It was even obvious until the day you...the day you joined all the other lost souls in the sky.

Peter ended up under the Tram and so did Nick. You made the brave choice to marry Booze Barlow and leave Nicky in the past; it didn't last long- just under two years before you and Nick ended up together again.

I remember phone calls you made to me, in tears and fearful Peter was dead in some gutter after another booze filled adventure. Turns out he was bedding Carla and had fallen for her whilst you were in tears over losing another baby of your own and didn't' really stand a chance at having another. It broke my heart hearing you cry and say what you had gone through. It was only a matter of time though before he rescued you...which is exactly what Nick did.

That was when you said you felt you belonged, you felt right. I got the phone call that you and Nick were getting married again and were over the moon, excitedly planning a wedding to the man you knew deep down you always loved. After a bit of a disastrous start(what a plonker, running off to see Peter eh?) you did become his wife for the second time. The family felt complete and you were so in love, happy and excited as to what was to come.

The horrible truth came out about Nick and his brother's wife after you had nursed him, helped him through his battles with the brain damage that ultimately killed your marriage. You came and stayed with me for a bit once you knew what he had done. It was so obvious wanted to be back with him. I caught you staring at your wedding rings, hearing you sob as you lay asleep at night and whenever your phone rang, it was him. It broke you and you knew you had to go home.

It didn't work out again and the battle continued. A messy divorce, Peter going to prison and your new boyfriend Kal soon joined the list of issues you had. Kal did make you happy but not as happy as I had seen you before. Even so, you got half of your Bistro back and were able to furnish it as you wanted. It gave you a new lease of life and everything was on the up.

Until that fateful day when you finally did lose the battle. The phone call your sister Eva made, hysterical as she introduced herself as your sister and that you had lost your life so cruelly.

It's still hard to process you are gone. The pictures in the flat, the clothes that remain unwashed or left to dry on the radiators. There are pieces of you everywhere and we ant you to always be there. Nick suggested we changed the name of the Bistro or even dedicated it all to you. We still aren't sure of what to do to remember you but we take each day as it comes. Hoping that in some twist of fate you were playing a cruel joke and you will wake up and Kal and that young girl Maddie will be the only lives lost. But the joke goes on and the reality continues to sink in. You're gone and you ain't comin' back.

 _I would just like you to know that you were my bestest friend, the person I could tell secrets too and the one you would run to in times of trouble. We were sisters and I won't ever let us or the world forget ya. You were a star. And now you live on as one, shining in the sky brightly. We won't forget you, we love you._

 _Always, your not-so biological sister,_

 _Toyah. Xxxx_

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the fab reviews! I am glad you are enjoying this so please keep up the reviews and let me know your thoughts!_**

 ** _I will update soon, bringing you the goodbye from Carla! :-)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Carla

**Goodbye From Me: Carla**

If only. I can't help but think like that since it all happened. If only I hadn't of passed out drunk on the sofa, or left that candle burning. If only eh? Two flamin' words that seem to be leavin' everyone's lips.

"If only it had been Carla and not Leanne."

"If only she had known what would have happened."

"If only". Two words that I am gettin' sick to death of hearin'. They all said it to me at different times. When Paul died, and Liam. When Peter and Tina hooked up and I ended up losing my little girl. Frank launched his attack on me; removing me of who I am, or was and my clothes. Well I agree with 'em. I wish it had been me an' not you that had died then the guilt and pain wouldn't hurt as much as it does.

You were my very best friend at one point. My enemy at another time. Business partner another. Bitch too.

I had a good mate in ya Leanne. When things were tough we would talk and share a bottle or two of something (I ain't meaning a bottle of water chick) and let the problems unravel with the booze. That was my way of getting over what had gone wrong and what I had lost.

Funny that it's all I've done since Nick came back from the hospital, a full day after you had died. He hadn't left your side since the heart monitor went flat. Apparently he begged them to try and bring you back to life- pleading with the nurses- saying you would wake up and he couldn't lose you. He lost you that day...we all did.

It's my fault that Nick has lost the love of his life and Simon has had two mothers die in his life. I lit that candle and never blew it out. If I had, God I flamin wish I had. You would still have hated me but at least you'd still be hating me on earth; not from beyond the grave. You went too soon Leanne, far too soon. I just wish that it had been me that will be placed in the coffin in the ground next week; me that people would cry over, if anybody would. I am so, so sorry. I am, really. For everything, for it all.

I had a great pal in you. When things turned sour with the factory and I struggled to cope after everything with Tony, you were there. Good chum and always willing to hear the latest tales. Then it was my turn to hear you out when you started an affair with Nick and you couldn't cope with your feelings for both him and Peter. I was stupid though. I thought I could seduce Peter and use your affair to get him to fall for me. I was so wrong about him cheating then and falling for me. I don't think he ever loved me and you. Peter's deepest love lies in a bottle of vodka but I guess you learnt that from your own experiences.

We fell out not long after you became Mrs Barlow. In fact, we had more fights than boxers would in their flamin' life. I hated you and everything you spat out at me. But it was anger, jealousy and a large spoonful of regret that made me behave like that. I just wanted you to be my friend again and listen to what I had to say and let me apologise for messing in your relationship with Peter. Things got in the way and then Frank...well you know what he did Leanne, even though you told me I lied. I understand why you said it though. I had run your Mum over and nearly killed her when you had just got to know her again and Frank took the blame for me. I wish he hadn't now. Then I would be in the place I belong and you would still be alive.

You hated me even more when the truth came out about me and Peter. If I could have picked someone else I would have done because I know how much it hurt you. Believe me, I know. I could have chosen any other bloke, but I went for him and I am sorry again. Sorry I ruined your little family and put you through heartache. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear I didn't do any of it on purpose.

I miss ya an' all y'know. I miss ya spittin' your poison words at me and how much ya hate me for this and that. I would love to hear that on repeat and not your ear-piercing screams when the flames engulfed me flat and you were trapped. I pray and pray that it was me and not you. I hate myself for letting you die and leaving us all without you in our lives. God I never thought I'd say that. Really, I do mean it and I take back all of the insults and punches I hurled at ya. But I'll make sure my punishment gets you justice of some sort. I will, I promise. I'll send myself down, lower than I have ever been if it means that your family and friends feel they have justice for what I did.

But anyway, I have to go before they all start throwin' the flamin' pitchforks at me.

 _I would just like you to know that I thought you were a bitch. But deep down, a bitch with a heart of gold and the kindness to be the greatest friend I could have asked for. I am sorry for it all and I hope that the bar is well stocked up there 'cos yer always need wine._

 _Love you very much,_

 _Carla. xxx_

* * *

 ** _Thanks to those fabulous reviewers! Keep it up please!_**

 ** _The next chapter is...Peter._**


End file.
